Swantron97
Swantron97 Swantron97 (Formally known as Sauron Sucks) is an American trick jumper and Master Swordsman who has competed in multiple jumping competitions including Halo Ninja Warrior and Spartan Sasuke. Swan's jumping background originates in performing glitches in games such as Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time, and Super Mario 64. Sauron was introduced to Halo Jumping through the ROBLOX jumping community and within two years, he began to train for competition. Swan's first competition was Spartan Sasuke 1 Where he reached the Coil Dodge in Stage Two. This clear gave him the title of Veteran as he was one of six to clear in that Tournament, tying with Patty Freakin for 5th place. Swan returned for Spartan Sasuke 2, where he reached the Second Stage again, but failed the last obstacle, The Domino Hill. Sauron placed 7th in this appearance. Swan trained extensively for Spartan Sasuke 3 with AnEpikReshiram and FlameVortex03, and finally beat the Second Stage. On the Third Stage, Swan cleared the first three obstacles relatively quickly but struggled immediately on the Vehicle Ramps and came up short on the second Jump across, placing 2nd behind ump double ump. Swan also competed in Spartan Sasuke 4, where perhaps due to a decrease in training, Swan somehow slipped on the Floating Steps. Returning for revenge in Spartan Sasuke 5, Swan was one of 7 to clear the First Stage, and placed 4th after failing the Curtain Cling. Swan also competed in Spartan Sasuke 6 where he became the only competitor to clear the First Stage in that tournament but would fail the Curtain Cling on the Second Stage again thus ending the tournament on that stage. Swan would get revenge on the Curtain Cling in tournament 7 and would reach the Ultimate Cliffhanger on stage 3. After that Swan was promoted to All Star for tournament 8 and wore #50 in the run order for that tournament. Swan reached the Pipe Slider on stage 3 but failed the final jump and could not join SMOKEY MASSACRE and DHG Fireball on the Final Stage. Swan would then reach the Crazy Cliffhanger in each tournament's 9 - 11 getting further on the obstacle each time. In tournament 12 Sauron Sucks would change his gamertag to Swantron97. He beat stage one as usual but would fail the 2nd stage for his first time since tournament 6 going out on the Spider Walk. Swan would put on his best ever run in tournament 13 where he became on of 3 competitors to reach the Final Stage along with ump double ump and SMOKEY MASSACRE. Unfortunately Swan's pace was too slow and would run out of time 4 jumps away from reaching the top. Swantron97 would miss tournament 14 along with other notable competitors including ump double ump, CouId Be Better, and AnEpikReshiram. Going into tournament 15 it was discovered that Swan had developed hand tremors which hindered his jumping abilities. Along with being busy in real life, he therefore declared that tournament 15 would be his final run on a Halo Jumping course. Swan got through the first half of stage 1 with a breeze, but like many skilled competitors that tournament he would go out on the Rolling Jump failing the first stage for only his second time (first being back in T4). Being #50 in the run order that tournament and the fact that nobody before him could complete the stage 1 meant that for the first time on a traditional Halo Jumping course the tournament would end on the First Stage. Record Trivia *Swan never competed in a Halo jumping competition before 2016 *Swan used to be part of a Jumping Group called the "Phase 4" with AnEpikReshiram, KinqSparkity, Atlantic Champ and FlameVortex03 *Swantron97 has a YouTube channel called Swantron97 *Swantron97 has failed the Crazy Cliffhanger, three times in a row. *Swantron97 has the highest clear rate in the First Stage (12/14) *Swan is the first ever competitor to clear the First Stage and the first to attempt the Second Stage